Modern telecommunication networks typically contain many thousands of individual components that connect in complex ways to route traffic from a source to a destination. A common challenge in these networks is executing a rapid diagnosis of network faults so that the faults can be repaired before they significantly impact user experience. In typical deployments today, network engineers in network operations center wait for complaints from subscribers in order to become aware of a service issue. This can typically take several hours to occur, leading to outage for subscribers for hours or even days, significantly degrading the user experience.